wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 16, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The July 16, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on July 16, 2018 at the KeyBank Center in Buffalo, New York. This was the Raw after Extreme Rules. Episode summary Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Alicia Fox & Dana Brooke Friendship counseling didn’t go so well for Bayley and Sasha Banks, but that doesn't mean there's no friendship to save. Kurt Angle tried a different tactic to get the two Superstars back on the same page, threatening to trade one of them to SmackDown LIVE if they couldn’t coexist in tag team action against Alicia Fox& Dana Brooke. To their credit, The Huggable One and The Boss didn’t break down entirely, though an aggressive effort by Banks to save Bayley from a ringside attack got the duo disqualified. A confrontation between the two behind the curtain provided some window into Banks’ mentality. First off, she wouldn’t allow anybody else besides her to beat up Bayley. And, despite their issues, The Boss still loves Bayley for a variety of reasons, from her comfort with her own emotions to her desire to be friends with everybody, to the fact that she always cares. It took a lot out of the notoriously guarded Boss to admit all that, and judging by Bayley's look after their conversation, the message was well received. Ronda Rousey attacked Raw Women’s Champion Alexa Bliss Ronda Rousey came a fingertip away from finally getting her hands on Alexa Bliss last night, and now, The Baddest Woman on the Planet finally has a time and a place for when she’ll get to fight her for real — provided she serves a little extra time first. Rowdy Ronda made her presence known during Bliss’ snarky victory lap in the wake of her WWE Extreme Rules victory over Nia Jax, emerging through the audience despite having two days left on her 30-day suspension. This time, Rousey caught Bliss as she attempted to flee, and it was only the arrival of Kurt Angle that prevented her from snapping The Goddess’ arm in the armbar. Given that Rousey had violated her suspension, Angle had no choice but to extend her sentence by another week. (“Constable” Baron Corbin pushed for more, and when he threatened to protest to Stephanie McMahon, Angle stole The Lone Wolf’s phone to lead him on a wild goose chase). But Angle offered a carrot in addition to the stick: A match against Bliss at SummerSlam for the Raw Women’s Championship. All Rousey has to do is toe the line. Whether that's too much to ask of her, of course, remains to be seen. Ember Moon vs Sarah Logan If anything has been made abundantly clear from their backstage anarchy, The Riott Squad are stronger together than they are apart. So it stands to reason that they finally got a win over Ember Moon by employing their inherent numbers game advantage, a strategy that carried Sarah Logan across the finish line against Moon and answered The Shenom’s two consecutive wins against Liv Morgan. Logan kept the match competitive, countering Moon’s speed with her strength, with Morgan popping up intermittently to keep Ember on her toes. The former NXT Women’s Champion rallied to set up the Eclipse, and Liv made her boldest move of the match, tripping Moon up on the top turnbuckle. The force of the impact stopped Ember dead in her tracks, and Logan quickly pounced for the pin. Results * Tag Team Match: Alicia Fox & Dana Brooke defeated Bayley & Sasha Banks by disqualification * Singles Match: Sarah Logan (w/ Liv Morgan) defeated Ember Moon Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes